


On The Subject Of Good Things

by idrilhadhafang



Series: BenPoe College AU [13]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Fluff, M/M, Protective Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe takes care of Ben.





	On The Subject Of Good Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, who needed cheering up after my last story.

To say that working on his latest novel,  _The Last Jedi,_ has been difficult is one way to put it. It’s just a matter of trying to get the words out among the immense pressure that Ben’s been feeling just to satisfy his fans. They’re new characters, but people are already speculating about Starkiller, about Kylo Ren and what happened to him, about Rey’s parents, and Ben doubts he can keep all of them completely satisfied. 

Right now, he’s working on a pretty tricky scene. More specifically, the space battle. It seems to be going on forever, and ever, and Ben wonders when it’s going to end. Plus, Ben’s starving. His stomach’s growling like mad. He rubs it, absently, with one hand, typing with the other. He’s put off writing the space battle as long as possible, and now he’s thinking about dinner. 

After a while, he gets up, and turns to look at Poe, who’s looking worried. “Was wondering when you’d stop,” Poe says. 

“Yeah, I know.” Ben sighs. “The space battle keeps dragging.”

”You don’t need to keep working on it,” Poe says. “You hungry?”

”Ravenous.” 

They order takeout, more specifically pizza, and Ben sighs in relief. Poe, meanwhile, rubs his shoulders lightly. “You’re tense,” he says. “You’ve got a lot of tightness there.”

”Yeah.” Ben sighs happily even as Poe begins to massage out the knots in his neck and shoulders and back. He didn’t realize how much he was hunching over, really. 

Poe continues to massage him, and Ben moans his approval, feeling like his body’s turned to liquid. Poe’s fingers are just so clever and so sweet and —

Takeout arrives, and Poe has to stop the massage for the moment, but Ben feels less tense already. It’s reassuring, actually. He and Poe share the pizza, and Ben already feels the gnawing in his stomach abate. 

After a while, Ben sits back, lets Poe finish the massage, getting out the last of the cricks and tension. He lies in Poe’s lap, his body relaxed and well-fed, Poe stroking and playing with his hair. 

“Mmmm...” Ben hums softly. “I really don’t want to write the space battle right now.”

”You don’t have to,” Poe says. “Really. Maybe you could come back to a different scene.”

Ben hums again. “True.” Then, “I don’t deserve you. I mean, good things don’t just fall out of the sky for me...”

”Maybe it’s time they did,” Poe says. 

Ben sighs. “Yeah.” He smiles up at Poe. “Yeah, exactly.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Moment of Eternity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619141) by [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd)




End file.
